The New Direction on Facebook
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Les New directions sur Facebook. Un a plusieurs OS Klaine/Quinntana Principalement.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde petit OS, je verrai si vous aimez j'en ferais d'autres.

Pour ceux qui suivent Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent, je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée pour l'épilogue mais si ca vient promis je publie.

* * *

TITRE : The New Directions on Facebook

Kurt Hummel :

Direction Lima pour le mariage de Mr Shuester et Mlle Pillsubury.

***Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones et 47 personnes aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Géniale, on se voit a l'église Kurt :D

***Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et Mercedes Jones aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Avec plaisir.

***Blaine Anderson et Mercedes Jones aiment ça***

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang :

J'ai perdu Blaine personnes ne l'aurai vu ?

***Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman et Ryder Lynn aiment ça***

Mercedes Jones : Ne t'inquiète pas il doit être en bonne compagnie la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était avec Kurt depuis je n'ai vu ni l'un ni l'autre ;)

***Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 23 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Ce n'est même pas la peine de demander ce qu'ils font.

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones et 29 personnes aiment ça***

Finn Hudson : Ah bon, Ils font quoi ?

Quinn Fabray : Mon dieu ce que tu peu être idiot.

***Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et 78 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Fabray.

***Quinn Fabray et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Finn Hudson : Merci c'est gentil les amis.

***Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman, Sam Evans et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Mercedes Jones : Je vais essayer de trouver nos deux disparus avant que la cérémonie commence.

***Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry et 23 personnes aiment ça***

Tina Cohen-Chang : Oui que mon beau cavalier me revienne.

* * *

Mercedes Jones :

J'ai enfin retrouvé Blaine et Kurt.

***Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry,Blaine Anderson et 16 personnes aimes ça***

Rachel Berry : Alors où étaient-ils ?

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et 23 personnes aimes ça***

Kurt Hummel : NON Mercedes ne dit rien !

***Blaine Anderson et Mercedes Jones aimes ça***

Mercedes Jones : Dans une voiture.

***Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry et 22 personnes aimes ça***

Tina Cohen-Chang : Pardon ? Et que fessaient-ils ?

***Artie Abrams aime ça***

Noah Puckerman : A ton avis ?

***Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones et Kurt Hummel aime ça***

Santana Lopez : Kurt et Blaine dans une voiture, moi je dit il faut pas être née de la dernière pluie pour comprendre.

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Mercedes Jones : Mais je l'ai est interrompu donc ils n'ont rien fait.

***Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson et 25 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Bref la cérémonie commence !

***Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson et 29 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Santana Lopez :

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui a mauvais rôle c'est vrai quoi j'y peut rien si elle est parti sans se marier et que les inviter veulent savoir quoi faire.

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 32 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Sa doit être parce que tu est une garce sans cœur.

***Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et 37 personnes aiment ça***

Brittany S. Pierce : San' a un cœur Quinny.

***Santana Lopez aime ça***

Santana Lopez : Merci Britt'

***Brittany S. Pierce aime ça***

San Evans : Ça va on vous dérange peut être.

***Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams et 2 personnes aimes ça***

Santana Lopez : Tais- toi bouche de mérou, il n'y a plus rien entre Brittany et Moi et tu le sais c'est ta petite amie je te rappel.

Sam Evans : Parle moi mieux que ça Santana.

***Artie Abrams et Finn Hudson aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Écoute moi bien bouche de mérou je ne suis pas ton amie, je te parle comme je le veut personne ne me dit quoi faire. Alors maintenant tu te calme ou je laisse snixx ressortir alors que préfère tu ?

***Quinn Fabray aime ça***

* * *

Noah Puckerman : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre Santana et Quinn ?

Depuis le début de la soiré elles sont collé ensemble et Quinn a l'air de dragué Santana, je comprend plus rien.

***Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : La grande Quinn Fabray serait-elle tombé sous le charme de Santana ?

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson et 25 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : C'est normal qu'elle tombe sous mon charme, je suis irrésistible.

***Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckerman et 75 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Elle n'a pas tort c'est compliquer de lui résister surtout avec des robes comme celle-ci.

***Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman et 29 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Je doit bien avouer également que tu n'est pas mal du tout dans cette robe Quinn.

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson et 23 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Moi je dit la relation Quinntana a surveillé.

***Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde et 18 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Alors comment avez vous trouvé? Un autre Os ou pas?

Ma meilleure amie ma conseillé de le mettre alors je l'ai écouté.

A bientôt Cassoulagleek


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tous le monde, voici mon second os, en espérant que vous aimé, bonne lecture:D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci a ceux qui me suivent.

* * *

Malheureusement Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, dommage sinon les couple ne serait pas les même ^^

2ème Os a situé vers l'épisode 17 guilty pleasures.

* * *

TITRE : The New Direction On Facebook.

Chapitre 2 :

Blaine Anderson : Et le thème de la semaine est … Guilty Pleasures. XD

***Sam Evans, Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman et 12 personnes aimes ça***

Sam Evans : Et ouais, nous avons eu une super idée.

***Blaine Anderson, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn et 4 personnes aimes ça***

Tina Cohen-Chang : Péché Mignons en musique 3

***Blaine Anderson aime ça***

Blaine Anderson : Mon plus gros péché mignon se trouvent a … New York :$

***Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans et 13 personnes aimes ça***

Santana Lopez : Et au hasard ils s'agit de Kurt non ? ***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et 17 personnes aimes ça***

Blaine Anderson : …

***Sam Evans aime ça***

Santana Lopez : Oui Anderson ? Nous t'écoutons.

***Sam Evans , Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 15 personnes aimes ça***

Blaine Anderson : Il se pourrait effectivement que ce soit Kurt c'est juste une éventualité.

***Kurt Hummel et Sam Evans aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Bien sur Blaine juste une éventualité.

* * *

Santana Lopez : Je doit avouer que le thème du Glee club (que nous sachons grâce au statut inintéressant de Anderson) me donne des idée pas très catholique, quand je pense a péché mignons je pense directement à …

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Ryder Lynn et 27 personnes aimes ça***

Noah Puckerman : à moi ? C'est quand tu veut, où tu veut.

***Finn Hudson aime ça***

Santana Lopez : Heu Non, même pas dans tes rêve les plus fou. En plus de ça tu est un mec.

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Et tu est un crétin.

***Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry et 18 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Merci les filles ça fait plaisir.

***Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : De rien Puckerman. Et Merci Quinn pour ce détails que j'avais oublier.

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 5 personnes aimes ça***

Sam Evans : Tu pense a Brittany ?!

***Brittany S. Pierce et Santana Lopez aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, Non ce n'est pas Britt' rassure toi Bouche de Mérou.

***Sam Evans, Artie Abrams et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : C'est plutôt a Quinn qu'elle pense... Vu ce qu'il c'est passé au mariage de Mr Shuester et que depuis elle... elle rien je ne veut pas être frappé par la foudre de Satan.

***Quinn Fabray,Blaine Anderson,Rachel Berry et 16 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Elle ?! Et d'abord comment tu est au courant ?!

***Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et 6 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Elle rien du tout !

Kurt Hummel : Je m'en doutais pour différentes raison et j'ai réussi a lui faire lâché le morceau. Puis Santana parle la nuit ou plutôt elle …

***Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Désolé Quinn qu'ils soit au courant. Et KURT tait toi !

***Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Bien sur Santana ce n'est pas comme si tu parler de Quinn plus souvent qu'avant où que au lieux de parler tu gémit la nuit.

* * *

Jake Puckerman : J'ai l'impression que je suis entrain de perdre ma petite amie et qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre …

***Kitty Wilde aime ça***

Noah Puckerman : Pourquoi tu pense cela frangin ?

***Jake Puckerman aime ça***

Ryder Lynn : Marley t'aime mec

***Jake Puckerman, Sam Evans et Noah Puckerman aiment ça***

Marley Rose : Pourquoi tu met ça sur Facebook, venir me parler ne serait pas plus simple ?

***Kitty Wilde, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman et 12 personnes aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : en même temps tu ne mérite pas une fille aussi bien qu'elle.

***Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz.

***Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

* * *

Quinn Fabray : Oh Merde, je crois que suis amoureuse !

***Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel et 32 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Et oui de moi.

***Jake Puckerman, Finn Hudson et 4 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Euh Non pas du tout Puck.

***Santana Lopez aime ça***

Santana Lopez : Quinn est trop bien pour toi Puck !

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 7 personnes aiment ça***

Rachel Berry : Santana Lopez qui fait un compliment a Quinn Fabray c'est bizarre.

***Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : J'avoue que c'est rare venant de moi mais Quinn est bien trop... Belle pour sortir avec un mec qui a un rat mort sur la tête ou même avec un professeur.

***Quinn Fabray et 12 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Merci San, mais doit-je te rappelé que tu est sorti avec Puck et pourtant tu est également bien trop … Belle pour lui ( en reprenant ton expression).

***Santana Lopez et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Euh... il y a un truc bizarre la entre vous deux. Kurt a raison relation Quinn/Santana a surveillé.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Comment avez vous trouvé ? 3Eme OS ou pas ?

A bientôt peut être. Cassoulagleek


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde :D

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me motive pour écrire et qui me font plaisir.

3eme Os a situé dans l'épisode 18 de la saison 4 shooting star.

* * *

TITRE : The New Direction On Facebook.

3eme OS :

Brittany S. Pierce : Une météorite va s'écraser sur Lima !

***Sam Evans aime ça***

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang : Bientôt les régionales:D

***Blaine Anderson, Marley Rose, Rachel Berry et 18 personnes aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Ouiii [tape dans ses main] trop hâte !

***Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang et 23 personnes aime ça***

Kurt Hummel : Géniale, Blaine tu me tiendra au courant le jour j.

***Blaine Anderson et Rachel Berry aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Anderson c'est quoi se « Ouiii [tape dans ses main] » ? Tu nous sort ça d'où ? Très Virile !

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson et 8 personnes aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Merci Santana, et pour répondre a ta question d'une télé-réalité française !

***Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et Tina Cohen-Chang aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Une télé-réalité française ?!

***Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et Finn Hudson aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : OUI française, c'est mon frère qui m'avait fait regardé la dernière fois qu'il ma rendu visite !

***Kurt Hummel,Cooper Anderson, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Cooper Anderson : Mon frère dit vrai c'est moi qui lui ai fait regarder. Cela s'appelle Secret Story.

Santana Lopez : SANS COMMENTAIRES !

***Quinn Fabray aime ça***

* * *

Rachel Berry : OMG ! Au information ils disent qu'ils y aurai eu des coup de feu a McKinley !

Tina Cohen-Chang : C'est vrai, je viens d'arriver devant le lycée, il y a eu de coup de feu et depuis plus rien, ils font sortir les élèves.

***Rachel Berry aime ça***

Kurt Hummel : Je n'arrive pas a joindre Blaine !

* * *

Blaine Anderson : Enfin sortir de là, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

***Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et 53 personnes aiment ça***

Sam Evans : Je crois qu'on a tous eu peur que se soit pour nous ou pour nos proches.

***Brittany S. Pierce, Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson et 47 personnes aiment ça***

Jake Puckerman : Oui moi aussi j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

***Noah Puckerman aime ça***

Ryder Lynn : Quelqu'un c'est ce qu'il c'est passé exactement ?!

***Marley Rose, Jale Puckerman et 39 personnes aiment ça***

Wade Unique Adams : Non personnes le sais encore.

***Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn et 22 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Sam Evans : Je le savait déjà mais ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui me la confirmer Brittany Je t'aime.

***Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Jake Puckerman et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Brittany S. Pierce : Moi aussi 3

***Sam Evans aime ça***

Noah Puckerman : Wow, Santana qui ne dit rien la dessus, MIRACLE.

***Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 8 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Ta gueule Puckerman je suis passé a autre chose, puis elle est heureuse avec lui c'est ce qui compte.

***Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans et 17 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Kitty Wilde : C'est a des moment comme ça qu'on ce rend compte des personnes a qui on tien.

***Marley Rose, Wade Unique Adams, Jake Puckerman et 3 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Ah parce qu'il y a des personnes qui compte pour toi ?! Tu te décide a briser un peu la glace.

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Jake Puckerman et 8 personnes aiment ça***

Brittany S. Pierce : Elle est gentil, il faut juste apprendre a la connaître elle est comme Quinny et Sanny avant.

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Kitty Wilde et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : voilà Britt' a tous expliquer, donc oui je tien a certaines personnes pas beaucoup certes mais c'est le cas et surtout de une en particulier.

***Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn et 7 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Moi ?!

***Kitty Wilde et Jake Puckerman aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : Malheureusement pour toi non.

***Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose et 4 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : J'ai une légère idée.

***Kitty Wilde, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Fait partager Q.

***Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Kitty Wilde et 19 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Kitty ? Je Peut ?

***Kitty Wilde et Santana Lopez aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Depuis tu demande l'autorisation pour faire quelque chose ?

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Kitty Wilde et 22 personnes aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : Oui tu peut Quinn, Merci de demander.

***Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Alors San' depuis aujourd'hui, De rien Kitty et je pense qu'il s'agit de Marley...

***Santana Lopez, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Jake Puckerman : Et Pourquoi ça ?

***Ryder Lynn et Jake Puckerman aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Déjà je sais qu'elle c'est excusé et si elle la fait c'est que c'était sincère, le peut de foie ou je suis venu elle la … dévoré du regard, et puis je pense qu'elle est jalouse non du fait qu'elle sois sortie avec Ryder et toi mais plutôt que vous deux êtes sorti avec Marley ! Après c'est juste une hypothèse.

***Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, Santana Lopez et 22 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Et il faut savoir que les hypothèse de Quinn s'avère souvent êtes vrai !

***Quinn Fabray aime ça***

Kitty Wilde : Sois dite en passant je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que tu était grosse tu ne l'est pas du tout. Tu est très belle comme tu est j'en serrai presque jalouse !

***Marley Rose, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Marley Rose : Euh... Merci, et tu n'a pas être jalouse de quiconque.

***Kitty Wilde, Quinn Fabray, et 15 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Vous voyez, je suis sur d'avoir raison !

***Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson et 29 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Blaine Anderson : J'irai bien quelque jours a New York moi.

Envie de voir Kurt... Rachel et Santana aussi mais surtout Kurt.

***Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Tu est le bienvenue alors. J'aimerai bien te voir également.

***Blaine Anderson aiment ça***

Rachel Berry : Viens quand tu le souhaite, sa nous fera plaisir a tout les trois !

***Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel et Santana Lopez aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Même Santana ?

***Kurt Hummel et Rachel Berry aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Autan cela peut être étonnant oui même moi ça me ferai plaisir Kurt et Rachel sont devenu ma famille !

***Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson et Rachel Berry aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Alors je viens dès que je peut.

***Kurt Hummel et Finn Hudson aiment ça***

Finn Hudson : Je peut t'accompagner ?

***Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel et Rachel Berry aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Si tu veut moi ça me dérange pas.

***Finn Hudson aime ça***

Santana Lopez : Hey je veut pas tenir vos chandelles !

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 3 personnes aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : J'ai peut être une idée, je vais voir ce que Finn, Rachel et Kurt en pense.

***Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et Finn Hudson aiment ça***

* * *

Quinn Fabray : Yale c'est bien, mais certaines personnes me manque cruellement.

***Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 18 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Oui dont Moi ! Plus sérieusement c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre d'être tous séparé et que certaines personnes nous manque.

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 15 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Bien évidemment que tu me manque Puck avec ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui me manque le plus de tous.

***Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Je m'en doute bien que ce n'est pas moi qui te manque le plus mais je suis dans le top 5 hein ?!

***Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 16 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Bien sur tu est même dans les 3 premier si cela te rassure.

***Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et 12 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Oui cela me rassure !

***Quinn Fabray aime ça***

Mercedes Jones : On a tous vécu des moment particulier ensembles.

***Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez et 21 personnes aiment ça***

Brittany S. Pierce : Moi vous me manquer tous mais surtout San' et Quinny !

***Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Toi aussi tu nous manque Britt'

***Brittany S. Pierce et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Puis on est le Unholy Trinity !

***Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça***

Rachel Berry : Et a Santana et toi vous nous en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson et 52 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : C'était pour mettre un peu de piment dans vos journée.

***Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Moi je veut savoir qui est la personnes qui te manque le plus Quinn ?

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans et 26 personnes aiment ça***

Finn Hudson : Moi aussi je veut savoir.

***Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : ….

***Kitty Wilde aiment ça***

Rachel Berry : Oui ?

***Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez et 20 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Santana...

***Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 23 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : C'est mignon *-*

***Blaine Anderson et Rachel Berry aiment ça***

Finn Hudson : Pourquoi Santana ?

***Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Je sais pas trop en faite.

***Finn Hudson aime ça***

Brittany S. Pierce : Parce que San' est géniale ^^

***Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Merci Britt' et Quinn toi aussi tu me manque … beaucoup même :$

***Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel et 5 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Je le savait ! C'était prévisible.

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson et 9 personnes aiment ça**

Noah Puckerman : Au faite Quinn il y a plusieurs jours tu as dit être amoureuse de quelqu'un de qui il s'agit ?

***Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 19 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Moi je dit qu'il s'agit de … [Roulement de tambour] Santana !

***Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 21 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : De Moi ?! Sérieusement Kurt.

***Quinn Fabray et Kurt Hummel aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Quinn on attend ta réponse.

***Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson et 13 personnes aiment ça***

***Quinn Fabray n'aime pas ça***

Quinn Fabray : Réponse que vous n'aurez !

***Kitty Wilde aime ça***

Noah Puckerman : Dit nous au moins un truc, Girl Or Boy ?

***Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 23 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : It's a Girl, Pour te répondre de la même manière que tu la demandé.

***Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Brittany S. Pierce : Quinny est une Licorne ! Trop bien.

***Santana Lopez et Sam Evans aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Vous voyez cela ce confirme, je suis sur que c'est Santana !

***Quinn Fabray et Blaine Anderson aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : En plus a chaque fois que tu met un commentaire de ce style comme quoi elle serait amoureuse de Santana, elle met j'aime. Kurt a raison !

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et Santana Lopez aiment ça***

* * *

Voila, Un peu déçu de certains passage, donc dite moi si vous avez aimez.

4 eme Os ?

A bientôt  
Cassoulagleek


	4. Chapter 4

FabPezBerry78 : Et non voyons elle est amoureuse de Santana c'est mieux ^^ et voici le 4eme, tkt' je vais mettre de Faberry mais seulement en amitié.

Totoche77 : Beaucoup de Quinntana ? Ok je vais en mettre plus alors x)

QuinnTana4Ever : J'adore toujours autan tes reviews, oui c'est vrai un peu long sans Quinntana mais je peut pas en mettre partout quand même voyons ça va faire favoritisme ( mais je vais en mettre plus c'est mieux je doit bien l'avouer).

Sakunaya : Je suis heureuse de réussir a te faire aimer du Klaine, et pour le « Je n'aime pas » je pense qu'il devrait le mettre alors étant une fiction autan en profiter hein.

Faberry-momo : Voici le 4ème xD

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'a ce qui me suive !

* * *

Donc bah voici le 4eme Os.

A partir de la je le fait a ma sauce, sans grand rapport avec les épisodes, sauf pour Ryder/Unique avec cette histoire de Katie, ainsi que pour l'envie de demande en mariage de Blaine.

Je vais essayer de mettre plus de Quinntana pour fait plaisir a certain lecteur ainsi qu'a moi même.

4eme OS : Quinntana/Klaine/Karley- Légère Amitié Faberry.

* * *

TITRE : The New Direction On Facebook.

4eme Os :

Blaine Anderson : Direction New York avec Finn et la surprise de Santana.

New York nous voilà.

***Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez et 13 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** à publier sur le mur de** Santana Lopez :**

**Satan 3**

***Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson et 7 personnes aiment ça***

***Quinn Fabray n'aime pas ça***

Santana Lopez : Je suis heureuse que se soit toi ma surprise Puck. Donc merci Blaine.

***Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson et 3 personnes aiment ça***

***Quinn Fabray n'aime pas ça***

Blaine Anderson : De rien Santana, c'est avec plaisir x)

***Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : De rien princesse ^^

***Quinn Fabray n'aime pas ça***

***Santana Lopez aime ça***

Kurt Hummel : Jalouse Quinn ?!

***Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 11 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Sa dépend jalouse de quoi exactement …

***Noah Puckerman aime ça***

Kurt Hummel : Du fait que que San soit heureuse que Puck sois sa surprise et qu'il l'appelle « princesse ».

***Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et 8 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Alors il se pourrait que je sois jalouse...

***Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et 6 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Rachel Berry : Quinn quand viendra tu me ou plutôt nous rendre visite ?! J'aimerai bien te voir moi.

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 5 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Je viendrai dès que je le pourrais avec grand plaisir Rach'

***Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Comme dirais Blaine : Ouiiii [tape dans ses mains]

***Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et Blaine Anderson aiment ça***

Rachel Berry : Puis je doit bien avouer que tu me manque beaucoup 3. On est devenue de vrai amies enfin je crois ?

***Quinn Fabray aime ça***

Quinn Fabray : Oui nous somme amie Rach' 3 et tu me manque aussi.

***Rachel Berry aime ça***

***Santana Lopez n'aime pas ça***

Kurt Hummel : C'est choux !

***Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Y' en a assez ! Tss

***Noah Puckerman et Kitty Wilde aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Aïe Aïe Santana jalouse, ça ne sent pas bon !

***Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Je ne suis PAS Jalouse Puckerman !

***Noah Puckerman aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Certes il faut avoir un peu peur car elle peut vite perdre son sang froid mais en même temps elle très … sexy.

***Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et 23 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Je prend ça pour un compliment donc merci Quinn.

***Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

* * *

Blaine Anderson est en couple avec Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel est en couple avec Blaine Anderson.

***Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et 78 personnes aiment ça***

Rachel Berry : Enfin trop heureuse pour vous !

***Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson aime ça***

Tina Cohen-Chang : Géniale.

***Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Même je suis heureuse pour vous !

***Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Enfin vous allez trop bien ensemble super contente pour vous deux.

***Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel aiment ça***

* * *

Jake Puckerman est maintenant célibataire.

***Noah Puckerman n'aime pas ça***

Marley Rose est maintenant célibataire.

***Kitty Wilde aime ça***

Ryder Lynn : Kitty pourquoi tu met j'aime ?!

***Jake Puckerman et Noah Puckerman aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Et pourquoi mettre j'aime a Marley plutôt que Jake.

***Jake Puckerman et Ryder Lynn aiment ça***

Wade Unique Adams : Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

***Blaine Anderson et 12 personnes aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : J'ai mis j'aime a Marley et non a Jake pour plusieurs raisons, je ne veut plus être avec Jake je ne l'ai même jamais voulu c'était juste pour fait chi*r Marl' et je lui ai mis j'aime car je suis contente qu'elle ne sois plus avec même si je suis désolé pour toi Jake.

***Marley Rose, Wade Unique Adams et 7 personnes aiment ça***

Jake Puckerman : Je ne dirais rien pour ne pas dire des choses que je pourrais regretter. Et nous somme plus ensemble car elle a rompu sans me donner la véritable raison elle ma juste que c'était mieux pour ne pas me faire souffrir vu les circonstance.

***Noah Puckerman, Kitty Wilde et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Ryder Lynn : Au moins elle le fait avant d'avoir des agissement qui pourrait plus te blesser.

***Jake Puckerman, Noah Puckerman et 4 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Santana Lopez : Dios Mios Jalouse et Amoureuse :$ J'aime pas ça, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-la.

***Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Sam Evans : Pas de Britt' au moins ?

***Santana Lopez et 8 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Hum légère idée...

***Quinn Fabray et 9 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Non bouche de mérou ce n'est pas Britt' et Puck tu as une idée mais qu'elle miracle.

***Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 11 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Oui aussi cela puisse être bizarre oui j'ai une idée et je pense qu'il s'agit de Quinn, donc tous ceux qui pense que j'ai rien cliquer sur le petit bouton « j'aime »

***Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et 32 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : 34 j'aime sérieusement ? Choqué.

***Santana Lopez aime ça***

Kurt Hummel : C'est une évidence que c'est plus qu'une simple amitié !

***Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman et 19 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Je doit avouer qu'on irai bien ensemble quand même.

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 12 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Hum oui c'est sur on irai bien ensemble, puis tu est irrésistible.

***Santana Lopez aime ça***

* * *

voilà, 4ème Os.

Alors des avis ?! Relation Quinntana et Karley qu'en pensez vous , Trop Lent ? Trop Rapide ?

Je suis un peu déçu de cette OS mais bon pas grave.

5ème pas 5ème ?

Reviews pas Reviews ?!

A Bientôt.

CassouLaGleek.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, voici un 5 ème OS je pense que après celui la j'en ferai plus que 2 max 3 avant de les arrêter. Bouton « je n'aime pas » toujours présents ^^ et je vais peut être rajouter des conversation privé.

Louguia : Merci, et pour ce qui sera des réactions il faudra attendre un peu mais pas très longtemps !

Totoche77 : Mais de rien, puis avouons le c'est mieux avec beaucoup de Quinntana^^

FabPezBerry : Si tu veut du Karley, alors cette Os va certainement de plaire.

Faberymomo : Trop lent ? Oui peut être mais je ne veut pas aller trop vite non plus.

Lena Harper : Bah ouii je suis cookiie tu le sais mieux que personnes, j'y peut rien moi si je trouve jamais que c'est géniale non plus, certes c'est bien mais c'est pas THE FICTION ^^ lol sinon merci et moi je t'aime ma Lenou 3

Ellerrina : Merci :)

QuinnTana4Ever : Merci tu n'imagine même pas a qu'elle point ce que tu me dit me fait plaisir, c'est sur le Karley ne sont pas aussi mignonne que le Quinntana mais bon pas très grave il y a toujours un couple plus choux que les autre. Pour ce qui est d'une nouvelle fiction j'y pense, mais j'ai pas trop d'idée pour l'instant je c'est juste a qu'elle moment ça se passera, mais pour le moment ce ne sont que des idées. En tout cas encore merci.

Bonne Lecture.

Ps : Attention surplus de guimauve, jusqu'au dernier statut ! Lol

* * *

TITRE : The New Direction On Facebook.

5eme OS.

Kitty Wilde : Je suis dans la Merde !

***Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman et 17 personnes aiment ça***

Marley Rose : Pourquoi ?!

***Kitty Wilde Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Pourquoi tu serais dans la merde ?

***Marley Rose, Santana Lopez et Kitty Wilde aiment ça***

Jake Puckerman : Peut être qu'elle c'est rendu compte qu'elle était une garce !

***Ryder Lynn et Noah Puckerman aiment ça***

***Marley Rose n'aime pas ça***

Kitty Wilde : Tait toi Puckerman ! Et Quinn et Marley pour vos répondre je suis hum …. venais en privé sil vous plaît.

***Marley Rose et Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Je peut me joindre a la conversation ?

***Kitty Wilde, Quinn Fabray et Marley Rose aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : Bien sur.

Conversation : Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez :

Quinn Fabray : Alors ?

Kitty Wilde : Je suis amoureuse, genre vraiment !

Marley Rose : Et Alors ?! C'est plutôt bien non ?

Santana Lopez : A la base oui, sauf quand on est une garce, on a peur que cette personne ne nous croit et on est pas tellement habitué a ce genre de sentiments.

Kitty Wilde : et c'est pire si c'est d'une fille hétéro a qui on a fait vivre un cauchemar !

Quinn Fabray : Une fille ?! Alors je sais qui c'est !

Santana Lopez : Moi également, moi je dit va la voir et dit lui. Kitty Wilde : Merci les filles.

* * *

Quinn Fabray : Santana Lopez pourquoi tu répond pas quand je t'appelle !

***Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 7 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Désolé Quinn, je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone j'écoute la musique.

***Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Musique qu'on entend depuis la cuisine !

***Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Désolé Kurt, mais au moins ça change du Barbara !

***Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray et 13 personnes aiment ça***

***Rachel Berry n'aime pas ça***

Quinn Fabray : Je m'en fou que tu écoute la musique, que tu sois occupé ou quoi que se soit d'autre, quand je t'appelle tu me répond !

***Santana Lopez, Kitty Wilde et 3 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Quinn ! Je suis désolé OK ?!

***Quinn Fabray aime ça***

Quinn Fabray : OK San' désolé de mettre énervé :$

***Santana Lopez aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Vous êtes trop choux ^^

***Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 48 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Kitty Wilde et Marley Rose sont désormais en couple.

***Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose et 53 personnes aiment ça***

Jake Puckerman : Pardon ?!

***Ryder Lynn, Noah Puckerman et 12 personnes aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : Je tien a préciser que quiconque essayera de l'approcher ou de nous approcher je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse avoir d'enfants pendant toute sa longue vie de minable !

***Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose, Santana Lopez et 11 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Ils vont parler sur vous et vous faire chier au début mais après ça leur passera. Et si ça dure trop longtemps je viendrai t'aidai a leurs réglé leur compte.

***Quinn Fabray, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose et 3 personnes aiment ça***

Marley Rose : Merci Santana.

Blaine Anderson : Trop content pour vous en plus vous allez trop bien ensemble je trouve .

***Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose et 5 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Du peu que je vous ai vu je trouve aussi.

***Blaine Anderson, Marley Rose et Kitty Wilde aime ça***

Ryder Lynn : C'est pas sérieux Marl' hein ?!

***Jake Puckerman aime ça***

Marley Rose : si c'est le cas, je suis plus que sérieuse.

***Kitty Wilde aime ça***

Jake Puckerman : Mais elle t'aime pas !

***Ryder Lynn aime ça***

Kitty Wilde : La ferme Playmobil ! Et Marley Je t'aime ! Ne croit pas ces débile.

***Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose et Santana Lopez aime ça***

Marley Rose : Moi Aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Santana Lopez : Tu ma trop déçu Quinn je veut plus te voir ou entendre quoique se soit sur toi !

Quinn Fabray : Laisse moi au moins t 'expliquer ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Santana Lopez : Je sais ce que j'ai entendu !

* * *

Voilà Très guimauve sauf la fin ^^

Ne vous inquiété pas pour le Quinntana rien de très dramatique, je sais pas si tout cela s'arrange dans le prochain ou dans celui d'après j'hésite !

Alors des Avis ? Trop Guimauve ?

Bref A bientôt Cassoulagleek


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau Os qui se trouve être le dernier selon l'inspiration.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews et a ceux qui me suive. Happy End QuinnTana. OS Beaucoup plus court.

Lougia : Bah tu va le savoir maintenant.

FabPezBerry78 : Dernier chapitre donc Happy End QuinnTana . Et de rien pour le Karley.

Lena Harper : Oui ça c'est sur moins guimauve que toi, lol non c'est pas The Fic ! Roh cookiie's têtu va.

Totoche77 : oui super guimauve ! Bien sur que cela va s'arranger pour Quinn et Santana c'était juste pour pimenter.

Snixx-Marion : Promis rien de grave.

QuinnTana4ever : Sadique ? Mais non juste un peu, oui je sais trop guimauve et tu va être heureuse vu que dans celui la c'est spéciale QuinnTana !

Je devrais et je dit bien devrais bientôt poster le Prologue de ma première fiction Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent pour ce que ça intéresse.

Je vais commencer une nouvelle fiction sur qui ? A vous de le deviner.

Moins guimauve et plus long

Bonne lecture.

* * *

TITRE : The New Direction On Facebook.

6eme Os

Kurt Hummel : Heu quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe entre Santana et Quinn ?

Parce que Santana a l'air … énervé, triste et pleins d'autre truc dans le même style.

***Kitty Wilde, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson et 4 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Il se passe rien du tout alors arrête avec tes question de merde porcelaine.

Quinn Fabray : ne t'en prend pas a lui Lopez il essaye juste de comprendre et tu devrais en faire pareil !

***Kurt Hummel aime ça***

Noah Puckerman : Il c'est passer quoi Q ?

***Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et 13 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : C'est juste un malentendu … ce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre.

***Kitty Wilde et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Malentendu ? Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ?

Quinn Fabray : Mais je me fou pas de toi ! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'écouter ce que j'avais a dire tellement tu es têtu.

***Kitty Wilde, Kurt Hummel et 1 personnes aiment ça***

Santana Lopez: Une meuf a moitié nue sort de TA salle de bain qui se trouve dans TA chambre et même pas un mois avant tu nous dit que tu est amoureuse. Donc laisse moi la permission de douter qu'il ne sais rien passé entre vous.

***Kitty Wilde et Kurt Hummel aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : La « meuf » comme tu dis c'est une amis qui n'avait plus d'eau chaude dans sa chambre donc je lui ai proposé de venir. Et oui  
je suis amoureuse mais de toi donc maintenant répond a ton téléphone et écoute moi !

***Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 54 personnes aiment ça***

Kurt Hummel : Bon Santana viens de répondre a Quinn donc la suite au prochain épisode.

***Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson et 8 personnes aiment ça***

* * *

Kitty Wilde : Marley ?!

***Marley Rose aime ça***

Marley Rose : Kitty ?!

***Kitty Wilde aiment ça***

Kitty Wilde : Je t'aime mon cœur !

***Marley Rose et Blaine Anderson aiment ça***

Marley Rose : Moi aussi ^^

***Kitty Wilde et Blaine Anderson aiment ça***

Blaine Anderson : Vous êtes trop choux et vous êtes super belle ensemble !

***Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose et 2 personnes aiment ça***

Tina Cohen-Chang : Ainsi que Kurt et toi Blainou.

***Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson***

Jake Puckerman : Même si sa me fou les boules de dire ça c'est vrai que vous êtes choux ensemble et que vous aller l'air heureuse même si j'ai eu beaucoup de doute de la part de Kitty.

***Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose et Noah Puckerman aiment ça***

Marley Rose : Merci !

* * *

Rachel Berry : Cela fait bien 2heures que Quinn et San' sont au téléphone a votre bon ou mauvais signe ?

***Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et 9 personnes aiment ça***

Noah Puckerman : Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ma petite juive préfère.

***Rachel Berry aime ça***

Santana Lopez : Bon signe !

***Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 3 personnes aiment ça***

Quinn Fabray : Même très bon n'est ce pas San' ?

***Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et Rachel Berry aiment ça***

Santana Lopez : Effectivement.

***Quinn Fabray aiment ça***

Brittany S. Pierce : Il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

* * *

Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray sont maintenant en couple.

***Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry et 45 personnes aiment ça**

* * *

voilà fini, alors ?!

Je sais trop guimauve pas besoin de le dire vous inquiètez pas ^^

Merci a tous et peut être a bientôt !


End file.
